


What Happened Budapest: A Clintasha Story

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Budapest, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, Mostly Fluff, What Happened in Budapest, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: Everyone knows the classic Clintasha format. Everyone has their own theory about what happened in Budapest. This is what I think happened. This is what happened in Budapest. This should is just a one-shot.





	What Happened Budapest: A Clintasha Story

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye was on a mission in Budapest, capital of Hungary. His target was sitting below him and talking to one of her informants. She was an international assassin known to most as the Black Widow. Clint had been watching her from afar for days. He'd made a decision. Tonight was the time to make the shot.

Later that night, the Black Widow sat alone, Clint far away an arrow aimed at her head. Clint looked through the scope on his sniper arrow. That moment took his breath away. Clint had never realized how beautiful she was, the weeks of watching her. She had short, yet flowing, red hair and emerald green eyes. She was thin and tall. In Clint's mind, she was absolutely stunning. He was supposed to kill this woman. She an assassin, probably the most dangerous woman on the planet. Yet so beautiful. Clint watched her sit there, eyes closed, in a city where anyone, especially an unaccompanied woman, could get jumped. That was the decision.

Clint bit his lip and set down the bow. He wouldn't kill her. But the marksman wasn't an idiot. Maybe if he talked to her, he'd see if she could be trusted enough to let go without an arrow in her head. He shot an arrow into the bench she was sitting on, a thin cord sliding between the two locations. Clint slid down the cord and landed on the bench, next to her. "Hello, madame." Clint said, with a smirk. Quick as lightening, she had a gun to his head. "Who are you? Did they send you to take me out?" She asked, hate behind her eyes. "My name is Clint Barton. Hawkeye. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me to kill you." He said, truthfully. SHIELD was a government organization that Clint worked for. They had pinned the assassin as a threat when she'd evaded their attempts to recruit her. "Why haven't you killed me yet, then?" She demanded. "I don't want to. I can't." Clint removed his sunglasses and looked into her emerald green eyes. "Like I'm gonna believe that. But the bow down." Black Widow stood up, gun still to his forehead. Clint, smirking, tossed the bow as far from himself as possible. The high-tech sniper bow skid across the cobblestones. "Why should I trust you?" She asked. "I told you my name. Who I work for. You could take me out in a second. Why would I lie?" He asked. Her hands faltered. She lowered the gun. "You really work for for SHIELD? You don't work for the Red Room?" "No idea what it is. I heard it mentioned in a SHIELD meeting I snuck in on. When I asked about it, the Director said it was classified." Clint admitted. He always ended up knowing less than he wanted about his missions. The Black Widow lowered her gun and slid it into her holster. "Ok. Well then, Clint. I suppose I should thank you for not putting an arrow through my skull. My name is Natasha Romanoff." She shook his hand. "You've been in Budapest for a very long time. Why have you stayed here for so long?" Clint asked. "I took out my target a while ago, actually. I just like it here. It's one of my last safe spots." Natasha said. "It is kinda nice here. Who did you think I worked for? Who's the Red Room?" Clint asked. "You are in no way getting my back-story. You first." Natasha said, clearly not excited to share. "Ok. It's not exactly flattering, but I don't really have anything to hide. However, staying out late at night isn't exactly welcomed here. You have a place?" Clint asked. "Not really. I rent a different room or stake a different hotel every night. It helps me stay on the low-down. It's a big city." She said. "Ok." 

Clint and Natasha weaved through the narrow streets of Budapest. Clint got an excellent example of her stellar training when a gang member tried to make a pass at her. They arrived at the place Natasha had rented for the night at roughly 11:00. 

"I'm starving. Mind if I order some pizza? The place down the street is good." Clint asked. "Sure. Also, I think you mean it's good for a pizza place that's not in New York." Natasha corrected. "New York does have the best pizza." Clint agreed and dialed the number on his cell. "

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd that's how Strike Team Delta met! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my Clintasha story!


End file.
